


The Flesh Will Have Its Way

by JustARandomIdiot



Category: Story Thieves Series - James Riley
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, inspired mostly by hadestown, oof its sad, orpheus and eurydice au, warning for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomIdiot/pseuds/JustARandomIdiot
Summary: Bethany agrees to marry Kiel after he proposes. But they find that their life together isn't a happily ever after.Sort of set in like an Au where it's like medieval fantasy or something like that. I don't know.





	The Flesh Will Have Its Way

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Hadestown song "Gone, I'm Gone."

“Will you marry me?”

 

“I— what?”

 

“I said, ‘Will you marry me?’”

 

“I know, I heard you, but…”

 

“But what? What are you afraid of?”

 

“...”

 

“I know I don’t have much. I have little money, a small home, but I swear I can provide for us. We don’t need much, just each other. What do you say?”

 

“I’m— all right, I’ll marry you. Dork.”

 

* * *

 

And they _were_ happy, the two of them. For a while, anyway.

 

She knew he loved her. It was clear he loved her. But she just couldn’t live like this. They had almost nothing. They had no food, no money. They were constantly starving. And with winter coming, she knew they would freeze to death if they didn’t do anything soon.

 

She asked him to get a job.

 

He said that he already had one.

 

She told him that performing his magic out in the streets wasn’t a real job. She begged for him to get a real job. One that would provide for them.

 

He said that all they needed was each other to survive.

 

But they needed _money_ to survive. Their love couldn’t buy food. Their love couldn’t buy warm clothes. Their love couldn’t buy any of their needs.

 

She found herself slaving away, chopping firewood from the forest, the least she could do to help them through the winter. She sold some wood in the market, using the little money she could earn to put food on the table.

 

She loved Kiel. She really did. But that didn’t help the situation they were in.

 

She sighed to herself, wishing for the millionth time that they could live a stable life for once, even for just a small moment.

 

* * *

 

“Bethany?” he called out as he entered through the front door.

 

Only the emptiness answered. Quiet.

 

His smile faltered, but only a moment. She was probably all right. “Beth, where are you?” he tried again.

 

Only the emptiness answered. Quiet.

 

His smile faded. “Beth?” His voice was softer, shaky. Was she asleep? He entered their room.

 

The bed was made and the sheets were untouched. There was no sign of her at all. He gulped.

 

“Bethany?!”

 

He rushed through the rooms, frantically scanning for any sign of her. The kitchen, the living room, the bathroom. Everything was untouched.

 

Desperate, he rushed outside, back into the cold snow. “Bethany?!”

 

He found footsteps in the snow. His heart quickened. Fast as he could, he followed them, the snow beginning to fall once more. He hurried.

 

He found himself in the woods, weaving between dead trees that towered over him. The tracks just barely disappearing, he made it to a clearing, stumps around him.

 

His heart stopped.

 

She was slumped over, an axe in her hands. Wood was piled next to her. Her hands were blistered, her skin was pale.

 

“Beth!”

 

He tried to wake her, but her skin was freezing to the touch. Her arms were limp, she flopped back like a ragdoll.

 

He put his ear to her chest. Maybe there was a chance. Maybe she was still there.

 

Nothing.

 

An ugly sound escaped his throat as he held her body close. He buried his face into her chest, muffling his sobs. His cheeks stung as the icy wind threatened to freeze his tears. He held the body tighter.

 

He didn’t know how long he was there. He didn’t care. When he was done crying, the snow had stopped. It was now up to his chest where he sat.

 

Wordlessly, he picked up the body and careful as he could, trudged through the snow and brought it back into the house.

 

* * *

 

“What if I told you there was a way to get her back?”

 

“Is… is that possible?”

 

“Why don’t you ask yourself? Are you not the man who shares his magic out in the streets?”

 

“They’re mostly just show. I don’t resurrect the dead.”

 

“I sense you have some doubts.”

 

“No, I don’t doubt you at all! I’m sure you’re right! Probably…”

 

“Probably?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s just… I’m sure you’re telling the truth, but it’s been three days, and I’ve already buried her two days ago.”

 

“That doesn’t change anything. Three days, three years, doesn’t make a difference.”

 

“...”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“How can I get her back?”

 

* * *

 

He opened his eyes, breathing in the freezing air around him. Had it not been for the faint wisps of other souls floating around, he would’ve thought his eyes were still shut tight.

 

“The Realm of Death,” he whispered, seeing his own breath in front of his face. He was here.

 

He took a careful step forward. Solid ground. He sighed. He continued forward, unsure exactly where he was going. He could barely see what was ahead, let alone what was right next to him. He didn’t even know exactly what he was looking for, just that he was looking for Death.

 

Whatever that meant.

 

He kept walking.

 

The air around him was frigid, and he could feel the tips of his fingers beginning to numb. He quickly rubbed his hands, breathing onto them. Even his breath was freezing! At least it had warmed his hands just a little.

 

Not much better, but a little.

 

He walked faster, hoping to warm his body. It only became colder somehow. He hugged his arms to his chest, trying preserve his body heat. He blinked every second, each one stinging his eyes more and more as they threatened to freeze over.

 

The silence around him grew louder, the sounds of his footsteps disappearing. It grew deafening with each step, becoming the only thing filling his ears. He sharply breathed in the air around him, hoping to ignore it. He had to keep going.

 

He focused on his steps, one foot after the other. He found a quick and steady pace to trek: one, two, one, two. It may have been minutes, it may have been hours, but he kept walking. He refused to stop.

 

He had to keep going.

 

He had to keep going in order to see Bethany again.

 

* * *

 

“I know what you seek… but what you seek is near impossible to find…” Their voice was a whisper, neither masculine nor feminine, yet it echoed loudly around him, almost as if it came from everywhere and nowhere at once.

 

The being in front of him was dressed darkly, a cloak even blacker than the void around them obscuring their body, except for the jaw that could be seen from under their hood. Their cloak billowed in nonexistent wind, and beneath, there was nothing. It was as if the being was floating where it was.

 

Kiel did his best to control his shivering. He did his best to speak, though it was difficult with a dry mouth. “What must I do to get her back?” His voice felt quiet, almost nonexistent.

 

Death was silent. They gave no answer. It was as if an eternity passed, yet at the same time, it was as if only a second had passed. Time had no meaning here.

 

Finally, they spoke.

 

“Please me.” Neither of them moved. “If I find satisfaction in your performance, you may have a chance to leave with her. If not, you must leave alone.”

 

Kiel took a deep breath. No pressure. None whatsoever.

 

“I will wait for as long as I need to.”

 

He thought a moment, before lifting his hands. Muttering words, he performed his magic once more, only this time, he poured all his emotions into the performance. He added his sadness, his anger, his desperation, his love for Bethany. He made sure to put it all into his performance,  ignoring the cold and hoping that maybe Death would show mercy on him and give her back.

 

When his performance had ended, he didn’t know if he had influenced them even a little. He held his breath, beginning to shiver once more.

 

“An excellent show,” Death finally spoke.

 

Kiel released his breath, though he still shivered.

 

“You may have who you desire…”

 

The mist around them began to gather before their eyes. It swirled around hypnotically, before it began to take shape. Becoming more solid each second, color began to appear.

 

“Bethany!”

 

She was still quite translucent, but she was still so easy to see. Her lips moved, as if calling back to him, but no sound came from her mouth.

 

He rushed to her, his arms wide open, wanting to feel her in his embrace once again. But he couldn’t. He went right through her.

 

Both of them turned back to each other, their eyes wide. Kiel could feel his breathing quicken once again.

 

“While she remains in this realm, she is intangible to the living,” Death said. From underneath their cloak, they pointed a bony, skeletal finger in a direction through the black. “Keep going that way. Don’t stop, not for anything. You will make it back to the living world this way.”

 

Kiel nodded, as did Bethany. Death lifted their finger before the two began their journey back. “A word of caution before you leave,” they spoke up. “Don’t turn back to look at her until you’re in the living world. If you lay your eyes on her before you leave, she belongs here forever.”

 

Before Kiel could say anything, Death faded into the darkness around them, disappearing among the mist floating about. He was alone, with Bethany barely by his side.

 

He turned towards the direction that Death had pointed. Well, he was sure it was that direction.

 

Just keep heading that way. That’s all he had to do. Keep going and he’d be reunited with Bethany.

 

He took the first step.

 

* * *

 

All he could hear was the echoing of his footsteps. His footsteps and his breathing. There was no other sound as he continued, trying to get back. Only silence.

 

He had no doubt Bethany was right behind him. She loved him, of course she’d follow! There was no reason she wouldn’t be following!

 

But he couldn’t hear her. Her footsteps weren’t there. Her breathing wasn’t there. Only silence.

 

He picked up the pace. Maybe they were walking in sync. Maybe they were breathing in sync. There was no reason she wouldn’t be following! He was sure she was right behind him.

 

But he couldn’t hear her. Only silence.

 

The echoes of his steps began to pound into his ears. His breathing felt heavy. He kept going.

 

There was no reason she wouldn’t be following! She was right behind him. Right?

 

Before her death, she had begged him to get a job. A job that could provide. He had turned the idea away. He was carefree and refused to be caged doing something he wouldn’t enjoy. Magic was his life, his passion, something he loved almost as much as he loved Bethany.

 

He bit his lip. What if he had agreed? What if he got a job? What if he decided to provide for both of them?

 

Would she still be dead? Would they have been happier? Would he be going through this?

 

He shook the thoughts from his head. No, he couldn’t think like that. He couldn’t afford to think like that. He tried to focus on Bethany’s footsteps, anything he could hear that wasn’t from him.

 

But he couldn’t hear her. Only silence.

 

What if she didn’t love him anymore? She had worked herself to death trying to provide for the two of them while he had pranced around town, doing God knows what. What did it even matter? That didn’t put food on the table. That didn’t warm their home. That didn’t give them enough money to survive.

 

Had his recklessness gotten her killed? Did she hate him for that?

 

“Bethany?” he called out softly as he ran, beginning to slow down. He strained his ears, hoping to hear even a whisper of her voice replying.

 

But he couldn't hear her. Only silence.

 

He could see light ahead beginning to shine in. Excited, he began to ran.

 

All he could hear was the pounding of his footsteps. All he could hear was the huffing of his breath. All he could hear around him was the darkness.

 

Was Bethany following him?

 

“Bethany?” he tried again, louder this time.

 

His voice echoed around him. He tried to listen for her.

 

But he couldn’t hear her. Only silence.

 

The light grew brighter. He was almost there. He still couldn’t hear her.

 

He turned his head to check. And she was there. But not for long.

 

The moment his eyes landed on her, she began to fade back into the darkness.

 

“Bethany, no!!!”

 

He skidded to a halt. He ran back to her, reaching out to her, trying to grab her. Trying to hold her. Trying not to lose her.

 

She was fading fast. She seemed more transparent with each step he took.

 

She was almost gone.

 

He stretched his arm further. He gripped onto her own hand reaching out to him.

 

And he was back in the forest, holding nothing. Snow was at his feet. The chilly wind whipped against his face. Trees surrounded him, their branches hanging over him.

 

And Bethany was not by his side.

 

“NO!!!”

 

He fell to his knees, striking his fist against the cold snow. “No…”

 

His tears dripped from his face, mixing in with the white ground.

 

* * *

 

“ _There’s a way to get your love back. But be careful, you only have one shot.”_

 

* * *

 

“Bethany…”

 

* * *

 

_“The living are able to enter the Realm of Death, but only once. Just say an incantation and you’re there.”_

 

* * *

 

“Bethany, please I need you!”

 

* * *

 

_“Once you’re in, seek the master of the realm: Death themself.”_

 

* * *

 

He swiped at the snow in his frustration, as if it would bring her back. “Bethany, please!”

 

* * *

 

_“Follow Death’s instructions, and you may just get her back. Just remember that this is your only chance to bring her back. If you mess up, then you can’t see her again.”_

 

* * *

 

Of course, it did nothing. He let out a scream, unable to hold it.

 

* * *

 

_“And is there a way to go again? In case it doesn’t work?”_

 

_“I’m sorry, bud, but you aren’t getting back to the Realm of Death the same way. There’s only one other way…”_

 

* * *

 

He muttered the incantation again. Nothing. He repeated it, over and over, trying to get back there. He was still in that damn forest. He punched the snow. And he punched it again. And again. Over and over. Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_

 

* * *

 

_“If you fail, the only way to get back is through death. And there’s no returning from that.”_

 

* * *

 

His fist was numb. His knuckles were sore. His breathing was heavy.

 

He looked up.

 

Bethany’s axe was right there, laying in the same place he left it.

 

He stood up. It was like he was no longer in control. He took a step towards the axe. Then another. And another. He soon found that his fingers were wrapped around its handle. The sharp edge of the blade was facing him.

 

He bit his lip. He couldn’t live without Bethany.

 

He swung.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I'm tempted to write a Kowen thing with the same idea but different setting. I hope this was good.


End file.
